User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 024: Black Guard vs. Lost Vault
Turn 1: Steven * Places "Raider of the Lost Vault - Lilith" (Pendulum Scale: 2''') and "Raider of the Lost Vault - Hiro" (Pendulum Scale: '''7) to his Pendulum Zone. * Pendulum Summons "Raider of the Lost Vault - Roland" (2400/1200) and "Raider of the Lost Vault - Lyris" (2400/1400). * Uses the Pendulum Effect of "Hiro", placing "Roland" to the Event Horizon. * Uses the Pendulum Effect of "Lilith", placing an Eon Counter on "Roland", provided it is in his Event Horizon. (Eon Counters: 0 -> 1'''). * Activates " ", drawing 2 cards from his Deck. * Activates "Oath of the Lost Vault" from his hand. * Uses the effect of "Oath of the Lost Vault", paying 500 LP to place an Eon Counter on "Roland" (Eon Counters: 1 -> '''2) (Steven: 4000 -> 3500). * Due to the other effect of "Oath of the Lost Vault", "Lost Vault" monsters Steven controls gain 200 ATK for each Eon Counter on "Lost Vault" cards in his Event Horizon. (Lyris: 2400 -> 2800/1400) * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Malcolm * Draws. * On the Standby Phase, "Roland" gains 1 Eon Counter (Eon Counters: 2 -> 3''') (Lyris: 2800 -> '''3000/1400). * On Malcolm's Standby Phase, Steven uses the effect of "Lyris", placing another Eon Counter on "Roland" (Eon Counters: 3 -> 4''') (Lyris: 3000 -> '''3200/1400). * Special Summons "Black Guard - Shock Trooper" from his hand, as Steven controls a monster and Malcolm controls none. (1800/'900'). * Since he controls a "Black Guard" monster, he Special Summons "Black Guard - Footman" from his hand (400/'2000'). * Uses "Footman" and "Shock Trooper" to Nucleo Summon "Black Guard - Paladin" (2800/1600). * Steven uses the effect of "Lyris", Timewarp Summoning a "Lost Vault" Timewarp Monster, using a "Lost Vault" card in his Event Horizon. He uses "Roland" with 4 Eon Counters to Timewarp Summon "Guardian of the Lost Vault" (3000/2900). * Since "Guardian" is Timewarp Summoned, he can destroy any number of cards from his Pendulum Zone and an equal number of cards Malcolm controls. He destroys "Lilith" from his Pendulum Zone and "Paladin" from Malcolm's side of the field. * Since "Paladin" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he Special Summons "Shock Trooper" (1800/'900') and "Footman" (400/'2000'). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Steven * Draws. * Places "Raider of the Lost Vault - Luna" (Pendulum Scale: 2') to his Pendulum Zone. * Pendulum Summons "Raider of the Lost Vault - Lilith" from face-up in the Extra Deck ('2200/1600). * Uses the effect of "Lilith", adding "Raider of the Lost Vault - Mordecai" from his Deck to his hand. * Overlays "Lilith" and "Lyris" to Xyz Summon "Tyrant of the Lost Vault" (2600/2000). * Uses "Tyrant of the Lost Vault" to Impure Summon "Overlord of the Lost Vault" (2600/2000). * Uses the effect of "Overlord", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself and plans on sealing "Hiro" from his Pendulum Zone, "Footman" that Malcolm controls and Malcolm's Set card, but Malcolms activates his Set "Black Guard Defense", banishing "Paladin" from his Graveyard to negate the effect, change its battle position (2600/'2000'), also it inflicts 800 damage to Steven (Steven: 3500 -> 2700). * "Guardian" attacks "Shock Trooper", but due to the effect of "Footman", it cannot be destroyed by battle, since it is the first monster that would be destroyed by a battle this turn. * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Malcolm * Draws. * Activates "Black Guard Retreat" from his hand, inflicting 400 damage to Steven for each "Black Guard" monster Malcolm controls. He currently controls 2 (Steven: 2700 -> 1900). * Overlays "Footman" and "Shock Trooper" to Xyz Summon "Princess of the Guard" (2400/1500). * "Princess of the Guard" attacks and destroys "Overlord". * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Steven * Draws. * "Guardian of the Lost Vault" attacks "Princess of the Guard" (Malcolm: 4000 -> 3400). * Malcolm uses the effect of "Princess of the Guard", detaching "Footman" to plan to negate her destruction and have her gain 300 ATK, but Steven uses the effect of "Guardian of the Lost Vault", discarding 1 card ("Mordecai") to negate the effect of "Princess", and inflicting damage to Malcolm equal to half the original ATK of the negated monster. (Malcolm: 3400 -> 2200). * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Malcolm * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Retreat" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Footman" from his Graveyard (400/'2000'). * Discards "Black Guard - Squire" from his hand to activate its effect. He adds a "Black Guard" monster from his Deck to his hand. He chooses "Black Guard - Captain". * Banishes "Shock Trooper" and "Squire" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Black Guard - Captain" (2700/2000). * Normal Summons "Black Guard - Cavalry" (1700/1600). * Activates "Black Guard Royalty Wall Formation" from his hand, letting "Captain" gain 400 ATK for each "Black Guard" monster he controls for this turn only, but only that monster can attack this turn. He currently controls 3 monsters (Captain: 2700 -> 3900/2000). * Activates " " from his hand, returning the banished "Footman" to Malcolm's Graveyard. * Uses the effect of "Footman" from his Graveyard, banishing it to inflict 1000 damage to Steven (Steven: 1900 -> 900). * "Captain" attacks "Guardian" (Steven: 900 -> 0). Malcolm wins. Category:Blog posts